


:)

by sorcererofsupremepizza



Series: Mycroft and Lestrade - Relationship Shenanigans [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Lestrade misses him, M/M, Myc is away on a business trip, Surprises, adorable flirty texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:31:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorcererofsupremepizza/pseuds/sorcererofsupremepizza
Summary: Mycroft is away on a business trip in the States. Lestrade stays up late to message him. Or does he?





	:)

Work was always getting in the way of his time with Lestrade. There would be times when he would have to go several days, sometimes even multiple weeks without seeing him in person, feeling his lips against his own, or even just a touch of his hand as they sat beside each other. Mycroft exhaled deeply, tapping his fingers against his knee as he waited for the American ambassador to arrive at the British embassy. He was stuck overseas dealing with tedious politicians while Greg was back in London, dealing with… well, their usual life.

And the DI missed him just as much.

Every night, right on cue, Mycroft would instant message him as soon as he got back to the room. Of course, he could afford an international phone plan, but Greg couldn’t, and insisted that Mycroft not get one for the both of them. Reluctantly, the man agreed and settled for nightly chats on his laptop.

MH: **I do apologize for this extended stay in the States. It is ever so tedious, Gregory.**

The notification on his phone’s app lit up and Greg beamed as he saw who it was from. Of course it was nearly 3AM in London, but it was worth it to talk to Mycroft Holmes. He quickly tapped out his reply, yawning as he did so.

_It’s taking too long. I haven’t seen you in forever, Myc. When will you be home? And just what am I supposed to do with all this delicious food I made while you were gone? -GL_

A small smile appeared on Mycroft’s lips as he saw the response, and the smile grew as he realized just how instant that reply had been. Conclusion: Greg had been waiting up for his reply. It warmed the Iceman’s heart to know that someone wanted to talk to him as much as Lestrade did.

MH: **That depends on what you made, my dear. Anyway, how is London faring without me? Sherlock hasn’t decimated it yet, has he?**

_The entire city is falling into ruins as we speak, Mycroft. I don’t think England will last much longer without you here to save it. ;) -GL_

MH: **Although your attempt at trying to make me worry more about you is working, please refrain from using those dastardly emoticons, Gregory. We are not teenagers with a crush on one another.**

_Speak for yourself. :P -GL_

MH: **Gregory for goodness sake. Just picture me sighing, absolutely exasperated and wondering why on earth I put up with you.**

As Mycroft’s pale fingers dashed out his latest reply, he couldn’t help the feeling of joy he felt at being able to just talk to someone as easily as he could with this man. It was utterly ridiculous sometimes, but he absolutely adored that about him.

Greg meanwhile, scratched his head, rubbing his eyes. His smile was a sleepy one, but it was there nonetheless. Before he could reply to that, Mycroft sent another message, berating him for still being awake.

MH: **It is nearly half 3, Gregory. Why on earth are you awake?**

_I couldn’t go to bed until I talked to you. It’s kind of become part of my routine. Obviously, it would be better if you were_ **actually** _here, so I could hug you. -GL_

_And… other things. -GL_

MH: **Other things? Care to elaborate?**

Greg swallowed harshly, having just said that as a flirtatious joke.Now he was worried he may have said something wrong. With Mycroft, sometimes it was hard to tell. Luckily, he found an innocent response.

_You know, what we usually do. Cuddling, making out on the couch instead of paying attention to the movie playing in the background. Staring at each other and enjoying every second. I wish I could do all of this to you. Guess I’ll just have to settle for eating this steak dinner, alone. -GL_

MH: **You can make me feel guilty all you want, Gregory, but I cannot simply fly home until this policy is cleared. Trust me, you’ve no idea just how much I would rather lie next to you and hold you than deal with the tedium of this place. And, dare I say it, your insufferable insistence on tickling me, as you say, “for science.” It makes absolutely no sense whatsoever, and you do not make a single application of the scientific method throughout.**

Greg actually had to set his phone down from laughing so hard at that response, but he finally managed to recover and chuckled the whole time he replied to the message.

_Thanks for the laugh, and the criticism. I shall ensure an entire experiment as soon as we see each other again. ;) -GL_

MH: **…..**

MH: **Gregory, you are absolutely insufferable.**

_;) -GL_

_;D – GL_

MH: **Gregory Lestrade, stop this now.**

_Then open your damn door, Mycroft Holmes_. - _GL_

MH: **What? Gregory, what are you saying? You’re not really, oh my God–**

Before Mycroft could investigate further via the messenger, a knock reverberated throughout the room. He finished up his last message and glanced up. His gaze fell on the door and he rushed to it, tugging it open. There stood his Detective Inspector. His mouth fell open, right on cue because he threw his arms around the other man’s waist and dragged him inside, the kiss full of need and passion for the other.

“What the hell are you doing here? How long have you been here?” Mycroft asked as Greg pulled away to breathe. Mycroft was stunned that Greg had actually managed to surprise him.

“I missed you, and I wanted to see you.” Greg said nonchalantly as he sat down on the bed. “Plus, it was worth the trouble of getting an overnight flight on Tuesday just to get here in time to see that look of surprise on your face; it is adorable. I was overdue for a vacation anyway.”

Mycroft shook his head. Greg had managed to keep it a secret for three days? “You continuously manage to surprise me, Detective Inspector.” Mycroft also moved over to the bed, sitting down beside him, his fingers lacing with Greg’s.

“Good thing too, because I have an experiment to perform.” Greg smirked at Mycroft, who immediately tried to shift away. The Inspector tightened his grip on his hand, quickly throwing his weight on top of Mycroft to pin him down on the bed. In a moment, Mycroft was trapped and at Greg’s mercy. The DI raised his eyebrows, shifting slightly as he peered down at his boyfriend. He lightly ran a hand against Mycroft’s sides, already tickling him. But then he stopped abruptly.

“Right then…” Greg began. “For science, properly this time.”

–

Later, when Mycroft and Greg were getting ready to sleep in the same bed together for the first time, in a bed that absolutely was not familiar to either of them, Mycroft had trouble sleeping. So, he did what he always did when he couldn’t sleep, he talked to his boyfriend. In person, it was a hundred times better than text or a phone call would ever be.

“So, that steak dinner you told me about. Did you actually make it? Because I am quite jealous that I missed out on that one if so.”

Greg laughed and scooted closer to his boyfriend. “I didn’t make it. Had it ordered to the room.” He winked.

Mycroft’s eyes widened. “I thought I smelled a seared steak wafting through the door earlier. Wait – you’re saying you have been next door all this time? How on earth did you manage to go unspotted?”

“Because I know what you’re like, Mycroft Holmes. Based on when you message me, I know exactly what to expect.” Greg moved in to snatch a quick kiss, but Mycroft scoffed and put a finger against the other man’s lips.

“I don’t think you do, Detective Inspector.” Because then Mycroft was on top of Greg, smashing his lips against Greg’s.

–

In the middle of the night, when Mycroft was snoring softly next to him – god, that was so _adorable_ , thought Greg – Lestrade grabbed up his phone and read through the messages of the day, realizing just how well his plan had worked. And when he noted that he’d missed a message just as Mycroft had thrown open the door, he beamed. He sent a quick glance over at the other man and then leaned over and planted a soft kiss against Mycroft’s forehead.

It was a simple message, but it meant more to Greg than nearly anything they had ever exchanged. After all, times like these were all about the little things.

Greg set his phone aside, the dull glow still showing on the nightstand, and the message still on the screen. He rolled over, curling up close to the man beside him before falling asleep.

On the screen was nothing more than this:

MH: **:)**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
